childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
This an article about the original 'Chucky from the original franchise, for the information about the character from the remake timeline [[Chucky(remake timeline)|''Chucky(remake timeline)]] "Well John it's been fun but I have to go, i have a date with a six year old boy." -Chucky(src) Charles Lee Ray (Chucky) Chucky (Born,Charles Lee Ray ) is a violent doll that got somebody's soul transferred into him by voodoo. He has lots of scrapes on his face and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky apparently has strength of a grown man and gets his revenge on the people that almost killed him. History ''Child's Play (1988) :On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Bleeding Charles Lee Ray heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he would probably die, Ray used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, and it burned to the ground. He attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Child's Play 2 (1990) Set two years later as Andy has moved in wit''h a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseri''es, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father, and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother , Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy.''Chucky brings Kyle to the Good Guy factory with Andy in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. He attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing his head to explode. ''Child's Play 3(1991) Chucky's entire body is rebuilt and he is re-ensouled into this new exactly identical form which he uses to kill the Play Pals Inc. CEO of the previous film who witnessed the rebuilding of Chucky in the second installment and the tragic death of an employee. He has since again convinced the board of toy buisness owners that Good Guys are still the best toy craze and they should continue making them. He returns home that night to his toy filled apartment and is strangled by Chucky violently. Chucky then uses his corporate files to discover Andy's latest given location: Kent Military School. Chucky mails himself to the establishment but is opened by an Innocent African-American boy Tyler who Chucky realizes in his new state can divolge his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into tyler. Chucky discovers Tyler to be more reluctant than Andy and discovers how much Andy has grown. Chucky also tries to kill Andy Barclay for both vengeance and to ensure he doesnt mess up the proceedings to occur. Andy Barclay and Kristen De Silva however kill Chucky by the end of the 3rd installment by pushing him into a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning. ''Bride of Chucky(1998) Chucky's pieces are then taken to a confidential evidence footlocker where he sits alongside the mask of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger's Glove and the Chainsaw donned by Thomas Hewitt. His former fling Tiffany offers huge amounts of money to a desperate to please cop Bailey into acquiring the dismemberd pieces of his doll body. Tiffany then murders Bailey gruesomly for nosing the remains and brings them back to forest parker caravan where she rebuilds Chucky in order to re consunmate their relainship. At first nothing appears to happen with the Dambala ritual however a nerd turned violent horny gothic arrives to show of a fake photograph to trick Tiffany into believing he gruesomly murdered a man to impress her. She however recognizes the nail polish and then notices Chucky has gotten up. She handcuffs Damien Baylock to a bed with Chucky on top watching her tease as a crude remark sets Chucky off and he murders him instantaneously. Chucky's greeting however is cut short when he shows no interest in Tiffany but instead transferirng his soul. This enrages Tiffany after shes done and she imprisons him in a wooden cage with a bridal doll that briefly speals. Chucky saws out ans drags the doll in to the trailer bathroom where Tiffany is watching Bride of Frankenstein in the bath. Chucky attacks and drops the television into the bathtub electrocuting and killing Tiffany. Chucky then incants the Dambala and and at first ironically nothing happens until she appears in the bridal doll behind him infuriated. Tiffany then redoes herself in the visage of a black lipped blonde Blondie and departs with a fellow trailer neighbour eager to impress his teenage girlfriend ready to secretly get hitched. Chucky kills Jade's scheming uncle chief Warren, Needlenose a flailing corrupt cop, a caretaker at the restfield cemetary and it is undecided who killed the horrfied couple of the stolen R.V as Tiffany kills a thieving couple and then engages in sexual intercourse with Chucky. In the climax Tiffany turns on Chucky and attacks him shovel to shovel before he can perform the Dambala ritual. Tiffany is stabbed and killed by Chucky leaving behind a bloody baby and Chucky is brutally shot by Jade Kincaid and left dead on the grave right beside his human corpse. ''Seed of Chucky(2004) In the sixth and final of the Chucky installment before the upcoming announced remake to be released in 2010 Chucky and Tiffany's beared son aptly named shitface is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Shitface escapes the man Psych's clutches and departs for Hollwood where they are filming a movie based on the Chucky and Tiffany murders entilted Chucky Goes Psycho and resurrects them in the film's prop replications with the Dambala enscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand before Shitface and then stow away with Chucky Goes Psycho actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul into Tilly while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany also vows also to give up killing for her new son/daughter however Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as Britney Spears and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Tilly cos of the Stage Man murder. Tiffany also slips up with the nasty behaviour of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him via disembowling also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off as Glen decides to become Glenda permantley and become a killer like Chucky. He kills Jennifer Tilly's secret admirer agent Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life and then snaps and pursues Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany to the hospital where he axes Tiff in the head killing her. Glen fires up and martial arts combats Chucky and then hacks him to death with the same axe. Jennifer Tilly then pats Glen on the back as she as just had twins. Jennifer Tilly is then revealed at her son's brithday party to have been possessed by Tiffany in her lats dying moments and Glen has become her son. Meanwhile the other twin Glenda is just under bad influence and has evil thoughts. A maid expresses her worry of this and attempts to quit. She is distracted for only a moment by Glenda watching from outside the window and is then killed by Tiffany in rage with the doll in her Tilly body hand via breaking her skull. PedroChild's Play 2010 Chucky is to return in the upcoming anticipated remake to feature Catherine Hicks reprising her role as Karen Barclay, a new lead for Andy, Alyson Stoner and Brad Douriff the original Chucky back for blood. It will ignore the previous comedic turn of the franchise and go scarier and more complex than the original offering of Child's Play by Tom Holland. It will be donned by Chucky creator Don Mancini and feature involvement of David Kirschner. Nothing Like a Strangulation for the Circulation ''The following strangled and horribly mangled victims of the ultimate bad Good Guy: 1. Mattson-Killed in Child's Play 2 the second victim of the film is strangled with a plastic bag while pulling outside the Simpson residence. 2.Mike Norris-Almost killed in first encounter with Chucky is strangled briefly while in car 3. Mr. Sullivan-Killed in the third installment after appearing briefly in the second installment via a skipping rope around the neck by Chucky at his apartment 4. Tony Gardener- Though his death is more a decapitation then strangulation the wire cord thrown around his throat by Chucky and Tiffany was wrapped hard enought to pull off suggesting ligature suffocation I Need the Exercise All the the other victims of a very naughty Good Guy. Playtime was over for the following.. Child's Play: 1. Maggie Peterson: Killed by Chucky at the Barclay apartment while caring for Andy on his birthday via a hammer to the eye socket and a rather nasty fall from the high storey window 2. Eddie Caputo: Killed by Chucky at his hideaway abandoned shelter home on the outskirts of town via incineration from the bullet generated gas explosion 3. John: Killed by Chucky at his voodoo stricken apartment via Voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. Never Tell Customers Where You Hide Your Stuff Gets You Into Trouble Every Time! 4. Dr. Ardmore: Killed by Chucky at the hospital where Andy was being evaluated via electrocution from the zapper helmet Child's Play 2: 1. Worker: Killed by Chucky via eletrocution at the Play Pals. Manufactoring observation room 2. Mattson: Killed by Chucky via suffocation with a plastic bag inside his car parked outside the Simpson residence 3. Miss Kettlewell: Killed by Chucky via severe bludgeoning with ruler at the school where Andy was being taught 4. Phil Simpson: Killed by Chucky via neck snap at the Simpson house in the basment when he desends upon the stairs 5. Joanne Simpson: Killed by Chucky via throat slit at the house after Phil's death while sowing in the upstairs bedroom 6. Grace LaPoole: Killed by Chucky via stabbing to the chest at the orphanage after picking Chucky up 7. Worker 2: Killed by Chucky via eye crush with Good Guy eye filler machine Child's Play 3: 1. Mr. Sullivan: Killed by Chucky at apartment via strangulation with skipping rope 2. Garbage Man: Killed by Chucky inside truck via crushing and machine spattering 3. Colonel Cochraine: Killed by Heartattack generated by Chucky 4. Sgt. Botnick: Killed by Chucky inside salon in school via razor to throat 5. The Men and Whitehurst: Killed by each other's botched gunfire sabotaged by Chucky and commits suicide to protect Andy and Kristen via jumping on a thrown grenade by Chucky 6. Brett Shelton: Killed in the final crossfire by firing men 7. Security Guard: Unshowingly killed possibly bu gunshot by Chucky Bride of Chucky: 1. Damian Baylock: Killed by Chucky at Tiffany's Trailer via removal of chin piercing and suffocation with pillow while bleeding. 2. Tiffany: Killed via electrocution with t.v in bathtub water 3. Warren Kincaid: Killed by stabbing by Chucky inside Jesse's van 4. Officer Norton: Killed inside police car via explosion by Chucky 5. R.V Owners: Unshowingly slit across face by knife 6. Caretaker: Shot to head by Chucky inside Cemetary 7. Tiffany: Stabbed with Knife by Chucky inside cemetary Seed of Chucky: 1. Tony Gardener: Decapitated with steel wire by Chucky and Tiffany inside prop room 2. Britney Spears: Ran off road by Chucky and dies from car explosion 3. Several Unkown Victims: Killed sometime during the sneek out period with Glen hidden inside upstairs Bedroom closet 4. Steve: Killed on Jennifer's Bed via knife to chest by Chucky 5. Tiffany: Axe to Head by Chucky inside Hospital holding Jennifer 6. Glen: Strangled by Chucky's dismembered arm at Tilly residence backyard Child's Play 2010: To be Confirmed! 'This is the End Friend' the deaths of Charles Lee Ray doll or not Child's Play: 1. Gunshot to chest inside Good Guy Toy Store by Mike Norris 2. Shot to Pieces by Karen Barclay Child's Play 2: Inflated with fuse pipe and implosion of body Child's Play 3: Sliced to pieces by propelling fan Bride of Chucky: Shot by Jade Kincaid in Restfield Cemetary Seed of Chucky: Hacked to pieces by Glen inside Hospital Child's Play 2010: A Family that Slays Together Stays Together The Family Tree of Chucky The Ugly Tree Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Remake Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Killers